Memory Loss
by TheLastGlassRose
Summary: She was taken from her home. As she was thrown in her new cabin she hit her head... hard. Once only light and love surrounded her. Now... only darkness.
1. PROLOGUE Darkness

Hey! I have a new story again! This one is a bit sad though. Or at least it is intended to be… Anyway I just had to type this. WB bit me in the middle of the night again. So anyway like I said this will be a sad story but there is a happy ending. It will be like only 3 chapters. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for comin' to read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Memory Loss**

**Prologue**

**Darkness**

Light. Laughter. Love. Those three things were all she could remember. She was so young and free spirited. A sweet and soft soul she was. Her parents doted over her. Playing with her, buying her things, and loving her overall. It was the greatest life any 3-year-old could imagine. Then the unimaginable thing happened.

---------

It was in the middle of the night. She slept soundly in her little bed. Her parents' room was right across the hall. While the darkness caressed the household in a peaceful slumber, the moon had shown no protection. The darkness helped the intruders slip easily over rooftops and onto the grounds of the house. They entered through her open window as silent as the pygmy pumas that also roamed the city. Across the hall her parents were awoken at the screams of their daughter and bolted for her room. Although they were so close to her room they were too late. The child was gone. They searched frantically through the toppled furniture in any hope that she still might be hiding in the room. With no luck her mother broke down in tears, sinking to the floor wailing in sorrow. Her husband sank down and held her, unable to control the tears that poured down his own face. He tried desperately to keep his "defense mechanism" from uncontrollably rearing the ugly side of its nature.

"**NOOO!!!**" he cried in frustration and anguish. It was a cry that was heard around the world. Dark clouds formed in the distance and rain began to pour all over the world. The world trembled in fear knowing what the consequences of someone taking His daughter would be. They had feared another war.

Quickly getting up from his position next to his wife he wrote letters to all of the Rulers of the world. Armies were prepared. Search parties and ships deployed. The Earth King's greatest soldiers, the Fire Lord's swiftest and sneakiest scouts, and the Water Tribes' fastest ships were all assembled together at the Earth Kingdom capitol. He looked out at the nations assembled below him standing next to his wife. "We'll find her," he assured. "We'll find her…"

---------

Miles away on a Rebel Ship the young girl's captors had removed the gag and blindfold. Before her stood a cold looking woman with heartless amber eyes. "So, this is _his_ daughter. I would have thought her to be more… magnificent. She will do though. I'm sure her father will accept my terms to get her back; that is IF he finds her!" the woman said with a menacing laugh. With a motion of her hand the little girl's captors to her to a small, dark, and cramped cabin. Upon being tossed in the little girl hit her head hard on the wall.

Then… nothing but darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOoohhh. Cliffy. So as you can see, doesn't seem to0 happy right now. I hope you come back and read more! Reply please! I need a few extra ideas! Peace out.


	2. CH 1 I Can't Remember

Hola! I won't say much up here! So enjoy the next chapter! R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Memory Loss**

**Chapter 1**

"**I can't remember…"**

She awoke to see three silhouettes hovering over her. It took a few moments for her vision to clear but when it did she could see a woman and two men staring over her with worried looks on their faces. "Where am I?" she groaned. The three's faces relaxed as she awoke. The woman came and helped her sit up in the little cot while the larger man reached to get her a cup of water.

"Poor thing. You must be so tired," the woman cooed quietly.

"Where am I?" the little girl demanded again.

The other man sighed and answered. "You are on the rebel ship of the ex-princess Azula. She sent her men to capture and plunder the citizens of Ba Sing Se. When they returned they had brought you. But alas, we are only servants and we do not know who your parents are, young one."

The little girl slowly started shaking her head in disbelief. Slowly it became more frantic before she broke down in hysterical sobs. The woman comforted her, trying to hush her wails. "Please, please don't cry! Do not worry. We will protect and take care of you. Hush hush, little one," She rocked the little girl in her arms, a motion that seemed so familiar the little girl that she stopped and tried to remember. She was shaken from her thoughts when a soft voice offered her a glass of water. She turned to see the larger man. Although in his appearance he seemed tough and solid, his voice was as gentle as a summer breeze. She took the glass into both of her little hands and drank realizing how thirsty she was.

"You must call me Aunt Yang Mu," the woman said after a moment. "These are my friends Joco…" she continued gesturing to the large man, "…and Bo," she said gesturing to the other man. "What is your name, dear?"

The three looked at her. She opened her mouth, as she was about to speak, but then closed it. She thought. How could she forget her own name? She couldn't understand it. She tried so hard to remember. The name wouldn't surface in her mind at all. A small tear slid down her cheek as she lowered her head in defeat. If not for the complete and utter silence in the cabin, the little girls words would not have been heard: "I c-c-can't remember…"

---------

They began calling her Mi Shi Qi, meaning, "lost angel". She tried so hard to fulfill her new duties. No matter how hard she could never please any one else except for Aunt Yang Mu, Uncle Joco, and Uncle Bo. The overseer of the servants would beat her and deprive her of food at least twice a week. She became to small, filthy, and frail she looked smaller that ever, nothing remaining of the little girl she used to be. At the end of every week the ex-princess would assemble the entire crew before her to assess their work for that week. Azula always tried to find something wrong with the little girl, punishing her harshly for even the smallest of mistakes.

One day Azula got into her head a new punishment that was so harsh that it would almost certainly kill her. She fetched Mi Shi Qi that day while she was mopping the floor. "Come with me," Azula said in a cold voice. She practically dragged the poor girl all the way up to the crow's nest by her little ear. "As you punishment this week for not pleasing me in your chores you will stay up here the next two days without food," she said with a smirk. She left the crow's nest and didn't return for the promised two days. In the dark of the night the little girl cried.

When Azula came back to check on the girl she found that by some grace she had managed to stay alive. In a fit of fury Azula tossed Mi Shi Qi over the side of the crow's nest positive this would kill the girl for sure. But as if by instinct the little girl straightened her legs beneath her and held her arms out like wings. The air caught in her ragged dress and she gently floated to the ground unharmed. Azula stared at the girl in complete shock. _She's just like her father…_

---------

(she is now 13)

_Dream sequence_

_Light, laugh, love. Two figures stood over her. Their figures were surrounded in light and she couldn't make out their faces. By the voices she could tell that one was man and the other was a woman. They would laugh and hug her and play with her although she could remember none of it. But the end would come too soon. She could tell that she was lowered into a cradle and they would tuck her in._

_Woman:_

_Sleep, my sweet baby_

_Have no fear._

_When you wake in the morn_

_We'll be right here._

_Man:_

_Sleep, my sweet daughter_

_My pride and delight_

_We'll be right here_

_When you wake in the morning light_

_They would always say the same verse… before everything went dark_

---------

"No! Don't go away!" she awoke abruptly to the face of Uncle Joco.

"It's alright. It was only a bad dream," he soothed.

"But that's the thing. It wasn't a bad dream. That is, until the end," Mi Shi Qi explained.

"Ooh. It was that dream again," he sympathized. Mi Shi Qi nodded. She had been having this same dream every night for as long as she could remember. It killed her from the inside because she couldn't see the faces she thought so desperately seemed familiar. Although this dream was always so pleasurable and warm it left her feeling drained, alone, and unloved every time. She wished that just once the brilliant light would let up so she could see the faces of the man and the woman. She felt something she couldn't understand in that dream. It made her feel so warm and happy. When she explained this to Aunt Yang Mu she had answered that it might have been a very strong love the two had been showing Mi Shi Qi. Of course her Aunt and Uncles loved her very much but this love was different and she couldn't grasp it. It was just one of the many memories that had escaped to the farthest recesses of her mind.

---------

"Poor man…" Aunt Yang Mu had said. Mi Shi Qi had just walked in on the conversation after swabbing the deck.

"Who?" she had asked after setting down her bucket and mop.

"Oh, we just heard some news about the Avatar. He is truly a broken man…" Aunt Yang Mu had answered.

"Why?"

"Well it has been ten years since it happened," Uncle Joco said.

"It what? What are you guys talking about?"

"Well it was ten years ago that his only child was taken from him. They had been searching for ten long years for the child with no avail. They have finally announced her to be dead. Poor soul…" Aunt Yang Mu said glumly.

---------

She had been helping Uncle Bo in the kitchen considering he was the cook on the rebel ship. No one had seen it coming.

"I've had a weird feeling all day today, Uncle Jo," Mi Shi Qi had said out of the blue.

"And what is that little one?" he had asked.

"I'm not sure. But I just feel as if something extraordinary is going to happen today. But it isn't a good feeling. It feels like… dread. Is that a good thing, Uncle Bo?" she replied.

He shrugged. "I believe that the great spirits send us messages through people's hearts and minds. If there is a message to be heard, heed."

They had docked in the evening in a small Earth Kingdom port. Although her trusty advisor warned her that this would be a risky move, Azula stubbornly ported. Within minutes Earth Kingdom warriors attacked them. There was a great clashing of swords and a great shedding of blood on the deck while Mi Shi Qi watched it all hidden behind a barrel. Suddenly the ship was set ablaze. The night sky glowed red from the element. Mi Shi Qi was terrified. She fled the ship unnoticed. As she stared back at the burning ship, she realized that Aunt Yang Mu, Uncle Bo, and Uncle Joco were still trapped below deck. She watched, as the only family she knew was burned alive. The screams and yells of the crew filled the air. Tears fell down her filthy cheeks as she watched the burning carnage wreak havoc on the ship.

She had nowhere to go. She was a street urchin who begged for coins. She had no possessions to speak of except for the simple blue blanket she had owned for as long as she could remember. She had heard of the great city of Ba Sing Se. That any one, even a beggar like her, had a chance. Here she would be able to find work and able to make a little money even if she had no home. When she heard that a ship was headed for Ba Sing Se she had snuck aboard.

After two days the captain discovered her. "Who are you?!" he exclaimed.

"Please! Let me explain. When I heard that a ship was bound for Ba Sing Se I took the chance. But please, if you let me stay I will work for you here until we arrive in the city. I promise I will do well. Please give me a chance!" she pleaded. The captain studied her. Although she was small he figured it would do no harm if she worked for him on the ship until they arrived in the city. He agreed. Mi Shi Qi was on her way to Ba Sing Se.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it is! The next chapter! Yep this is definitely going to be a three shot. The next chapter will be the last. I hope you are enjoying the story! Poor little angel. She keeps losing every one she loves. Oh well. Any way Review! Thanks for reading!


	3. CH 2 Light

Here is the final chapter! I hope things didn't seem too rushed! It is supposed to be a three-shot. Maybe I will re-do it. I do know things were just a tid-bit rushed though! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just started back to school and things have been a little hectic. But today I'm sick so I can finish this story. Thank you all who read this! It means a lot to me! Please review! Well… here is the final chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Memory Loss**

**Ch. 2**

**Light**

The Water tribe warrior walked down the halls of the Fire Nation Palace where the Avatar, his wife, and two young twin daughters were enjoying tea. In his hands he held a small scroll, a report from a small Earth Kingdom battalion. On his face was a weary frown. Many others in the palace wore similar frowns. After all, it had been ten years.

He walked into the sitting room to see his sister and his brother-in-law engaged in a conversation, every now and then taking sips of tea. His two identical nieces were sitting at their parents feet playing with their dolls when one looked up and smiled at him.

"Uncle Sokka!" the little grey-eyed girl exclaimed. The other three looked up at him in the doorway.

With a small smile Sokka held out the small scroll. The Avatar quickly stood up and took the scroll. He began reading it hungrily, hoping that the information he had been waiting ten years for was there. As he got further down the report a frown etched its way across his face. Sokka dropped his head.

"Azula's ship was discovered at an Earth Kingdom port. The soldiers fought the rebels and Azula was killed. The ship was burned. But she wasn't found," he began. His sister walked up beside her husband and began reading the letter. Small tears trickled down her face. "I'm so sorry. Maybe she wasn't on the ship at all. Maybe it wasn't Azula. Maybe…"

"It's alright Sokka. We have done our best. But after ten years, it's hard to live on 'maybes' and hopes. We just have to face the facts. She's gone," the Avatar interrupted.

Sokka nodded as a few stray tears fell down his face also. "I'm sorry, Aang…"

---------

It took another two weeks for the small Earth Kingdom vessel to reach Ba Sing Se. Mi Shi Qui kept her word. She was the ship's cabin girl. Here the crew was kind to her. The captain gave her decent meals and she bunked with two other roommates. Instead of giving paying passengers rides to Ba Sing Se the ship, the vessel transported goods to the larger Earth Kingdom cities. Mi Shi Qui worked hard to fulfill her chores. She looked forward to the day they arrived in Ba Sing Se. She looked forward to starting a new life.

They finally arrived in the great city. When Mi Shi Qui first laid eyes on that magnificent wall, she was speechless. It towered over her, seeming to go straight to the sky. It continued left and right for miles and miles. She observed and took in every detail of the wall. A little farther down she could see the area of the wall that was more recently built. She had heard tales from the sailors, about how years ago Princess Azula had tried to drill right through the wall, and how she almost succeeded, if it weren't for the Avatar and his friends. She flinched at the thought of Azula. Although the ex-princess was dead she couldn't help but remember the tales of how Azula conquered Ba Sing Se by almost killing the Avatar. She had heard of all of the painful torturing and suffering the people of Ba Sing Se had experienced when she took over the city. She knew that if Azula treated these poor people how she had been treated the city must have been hell on earth. Mi Shi Qui put all of those thoughts behind. She wasn't going to dwell on the past. With a shaky breath she stepped onto the train that led into the city.

---------

The first week had been hard for Mi Shi Qui. The lower ring was crowded with other poor citizens much like herself. They were stinking, cruel, and rude people all hustling and bustling together, trying to make a meager living. Although patrols walked the streets it was hard to maintain all of the vicious thugs. Many a time Mi Shi Qui had been chased by such folk, although luckily she was always able to outrun them.

The first thing Mi Shi Qui did when she made it to the city was to try to find a job. She had been able to save a small amount of money from when she lived in the small Earth Kingdom city. A hotel was open to poor citizens who had just come to the city to start new lives, much like herself. It was crowded but it offered shelter at a decent price. When she walked through the threshold she was so stunned to see all of the stinking, sweaty people that she was ready to turn right back around and make do with sleeping in an alley. She forced herself to stay though. She waited for over an hour before she was able to speak with the manager for arrangements to stay. "I'm sorry but we are full," she said in a gruff voice. Mi Shi Qui wasn't surprised and she turned to leave. But upon reaching the door, an idea formed in her head. She walked up back to the counter, much to the disapproval of the other people. "I thought I told you that this place was full," the woman answered.

"Please. I have come to ask for a job," Mi Shi Qui stated with all of the courage she could muster, which wasn't a lot. "I can tell that you will have your hands very full with all of these people. I would be glad to help you for a quarter of the regular pay if only I am able to have a little food and a place to stay."

The lady gave her a look and sized her up. "Quarter pay, you say?" she cautioned.

"Yes. Please I am small and quick. I would be able to do odd jobs faster and better than any other scullery girl you could find," Mi Shi Qui begged.

"How do I know that you will be good for anything? You don't even look strong enough to hold a mop. You are wasting my time…"

"Please! Please…" Mi Shi Qui said. Her grey eyes were sparkling with tears as she looked at the woman. For some strange reason the woman couldn't understand she felt her demeanor soften toward the little girl before her. She sighed softly before answering.

"I guess it wouldn't harm to give you a chance… Besides, I would have to tend to all of these people without a lot of help."

Mi Shi Qui smiled widely at the woman before steeply bowing. "Thank you,"

---------

"You will begin work at 6 am. Breakfast will be served to you and the other workers at 5 am. Your day ends at 9 pm. You will be served dinner at this time. You will sleep in the room above the kitchen with the other girls. You will do as instructed. Any questions?" the owner briefed Mi Shi Qui about her duties. Mi Shi Qui shook her head 'no' vigorously. With an affirming nod the owner left to attend her guest, leaving Mi Shi Qui in the kitchen. Apparently the cooks and servants were on break for the day because the kitchen was vacant. A staircase in the corner led to the maids' room up the stairs. Hesitantly Mi Shi Qui made her way to her new living quarters. The room was a mess. Blankets and clothing were everywhere. The empty room looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Above the mats were nametags. There were about 4 in each of the two rows. A small sink stood in a corner and a little table stood between each pair of beds. A small chest sat at the bases of each mat. At the far end of the room a single window unlooked the other building next door. Mi Shi Qui made her way through the mess toward a vacant bed that stood closes to the window and sat down to take in her circumstances. Seeing that no one else was in the room she decided to tidy up, just to impress her new roommates. She discovered that each clothing item also had a name on the tag. Due to the state of the room she realized that it would probably take a while to clean up the room. With a sigh Mi Shi Qui got to work.

---------

The other maids didn't get back until the evening later on that day. They came back to discover an entirely different room: the floor appeared to be swept and polished, the walls and shelves were dusted, the window and the sink was cleaned, and the mats were tidily made with their clothes neatly folded in their chests. They looked around to see who had done this deed and saw the little girl sleeping on the bed in the far corner. The eldest girl walked over to the bed. She gently shook the girl's shoulders, startling Mi Shi Qui. "What? Who are you? What's going on?" she said.

The oldest looked at her sparkling gray eyes for a second before continuing. "Shhh. It is all right. The girls and I came back here and wondered if you did this," she gestured towards the clean room. Slowly Mi Shi Qui nodded. The girl smiled. "I'm Tou. This is Fei…" a small girl stepped forward, "…this is Kuai, this is Hui, this is Liang, and this is Lei," Tou finished introducing the girls. Mi Shi Qui bobbed her head and murmured a "Nice to meet you,"

"What is your name?" little Lei asked. She couldn't be older than five.

"They call me Mi Shi Qui," she answered softly.

"Where are you from?" Liang asked. Mi Shi Qui opened her mouth but closed.

"I used to work on a ship," she answered finally. Tou nodded.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it. We understand. Anyway… the boss briefed you through your duties, right?" Tou said. Mi Shi Qui nodded. "Alright. Well… if you need anything, we'll be in the kitchen," Tou said as she and the other girls left. Mi Shi Qui sighed and lay back on the mat. She wasn't used to so much attention. She was shy and quiet and wasn't used to other company. Sighing once more she decided to get up and go to the kitchen to socialize.

---------

"… and then she landed right in the poo! The bucket fell right on her head!" Liang said. The whole group laughed as they washed the dishes.

"That is so gross!" Mi Shi Qui exclaimed. It had been about a month since she had started her job at the hotel. She had saved up a small amount of money by now and she hoped that in a few months' time that she would be able to rent a small apartment. She had really started to become friends with these girls and she was proud of herself for doing so.

"She must have smelled!" Lei said scrunching up her little nose. Liang nodded and continued laughing.

"Girls! I need one of you to go to the market for me!" the owner called into the kitchen.

"I'll go!" Mi Shi Qui volunteered. She enjoyed taking walks through town to see all of the sights and to get out of the hotel.

"Here is the list and some money. Be back in no more than two hours. Understood?" the owner said. Mi Shi Qui nodded and quickly made her way out to the market.

---------

Mi Shi Qui happily made her way through the market, picking up the supplies that the owner requested. The day was warm and sunny and the streets weren't two crowded. She had had good fortune at the fruit stall when the man gave her two pounds of apples instead of the one pound she paid for. The vegetables went on a surprise sale. She was the tenth person to visit the meat stall that hour and she got the meat she needed half off. In the end Mi Shi Qui was left with about 50 gold pieces and she thought that she would buy some candy for herself and the girls, knowing that the owner wouldn't mind as long as Mi Shi Qui bought her some watermelon taffy.

As she made her way back she had heard rumors that the Avatar and his family were in town. It was said that all of the world leaders would be gathering here. There were even claims that people had actually seen the Avatar's flying bison. She dismissed the rumors though only as the normal gossip that the town's folk made up for entertainment.

As she neared the hotel she saw a large crowd surrounding the building. Guards and Dai Li were trying to hold the crowds back while other police were inside. Mi Shi Qui pushed her way to the front. "What happened?" she asked an elderly woman who was next to her.

"They said that a woman was found dead in one of the rooms. The owner is most likely to lose her hotel too. They said that the guest killed herself!" the woman answered.

Mi Shi Qui gasped. She desperately looked around the crowd, looking for any sign that her fellow workers and comrades were still on the premises. She saw them near the entrance. Lei and Liang were in tears while the others held on to each other for dear life. Tou's face brightened slightly as Mi Shi Qui came into view. Mi Shi Qui silently walked over and joined in the huddle. None of them were sure of what the future held for them now.

---------

She was alone again. After the incident at the hotel the owner had lost her job. All of the girls had split up. Most of them had families. Although Tou and Fei were orphans, they had stuck together and where able to find a job and shelter. Mi Shi Qui had become a beggar once again. She decided against spending the little money she had on lodging, and saved it as a last resort if things didn't go to well, not that anything really ever went well in her life anyway.

It was a quiet evening after a long, hot, busy day in Ba Sing Se. Mi Shi Qui returned to the alley she had been staying. She walked through the empty streets enjoying the cool, quiet evening. Suddenly out of nowhere a rowdy group of boys turned down the street she was walking down. Upon seeing them she turned and walked the other way, hoping they wouldn't notice her. To her dismay she heard the shouts behind her and the pounding of feet on the pavement. She took off. With incredible speed she left the boys behind in a short amount of time. She ducked into an alley, panting for breath. She held her breath when the boys passed her by. Exhaling in relief she stepped out of the alley.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" a voice came behind her. She was grabbed roughly from behind. She squirmed and screamed but the strong hold on her only got tighter. The boys came back once they heard the commotion.

"Good job, Chin," a large boy said menacingly. The group closed in on her. She was surrounded. She had no chance. Frightened for her life she curled into a ball waiting for the beatings to come down. She was used to this she kept telling herself. Azula was probably crueler than any of these boys could be so Mi Shi Qui told herself she would be strong. But after a few moments no beatings came. She peeked up to see the boys, with frightened looks on their faces, run away. She opened her eyes and was about to get up when a kind voice came from behind.

"Here. Let me help you."

Mi Shi Qui turned around and looked up. He was a boy around her age. He had dark curly hair and matching eyes. He had soft pink lips and rosy cheeks that were just perfectly sprinkled with a few freckles here and there. Nodding slowly, Mi Shi Qui offered the boy her hand. He pulled her up and observed her. "My name is Nen," he announced.

"Mi Shi Qui," she answered smiling. She felt she could trust this boy. She had seen him before in the market running errands for the baker woman. They had both been kind to her, offering her their leftover money and treats. She knew they didn't have much themselves and was touched that they would give when they themselves almost had nothing. Nen smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for helping me. How did you do that anyway? Frighten them off I mean," Mi Shi Qui asked.

"Let's just say that they don't like the ground to move out from under their feet," Nen answered.

After a moment of silence Mi Shi Qui decided that it was time for her to leave. "Well, I guess I'll see you around. Thanks,"

"Wait!" Nen ran and caught up to her. "Why… Why don't you come home with me? You look like you could use a good meal and a warm bed tonight. You know, after that whole incident with those bullies," Mi Shi Qui thought for a moment before hesitantly nodding. Nen smiled once more and reached out his hand. Mi Shi Qui smiled back as she took it. Hand in hand they walked back to the baker woman's home in the moonlight.

---------

"Mi Shi Qui, why don't you go help Nen with the dishes?"

"Yes, Aunt Nuan," Mi Shi Qui had been living with Nen and his mother for almost a year now. Ever since that night that Nen had saved her, her life was gradually getting better. Nen and his widowed mother Nuan were kind to her. They had fed her and given her shelter. In return Mi Shi Qui helped out a lot at the bakery, which they desperately needed with all of the business they had been getting. Ever since the Earth King himself had come one afternoon for an apple pie, business had been booming. Aunt Nuan had often joked about Mi Shi Qui being their "good luck charm". Mi Shi Qui couldn't have been happier.

That evening the fate of the entire little family was change. The three were sitting around the fireplace when a knock came at the door. Mi Shi Qui stood up and walked to the door.

"Hello?" she said peeking out the slightly opened door. She opened the door and gasped. It was the Earth King.

"Hello there. I'm sorry for coming at such a late time, but I was wondering if the baker woman was here," he said. Mi Shi Qui nodded and allowed him to step into the small abode. Closing the door she led him to where they had been enjoying the quiet evening.

"Mi Shi Qui, who was at the do…! Oh my!" Nuan exclaimed as she laid eyes on the king.

"Are you the baker woman who made that delicious apple pie?" the Earth King asked. Nuan was speechless but she managed to nod. The king smiled widely. "Excellent! Then I must explain my business with you immediately! Over some tea of course."

"Nen, Mi Shi Qui, could you two go and put on some tea for the Earth King?" Nuan said.

The two teens quickly and quietly went into the kitchen. "I wonder why the Earth King is here," Nen whispered. Mi Shi Qui nodded.

"Maybe he wants Aunt Nuan's apple pie recipe," she whispered back as she continued to prepare the tea.

After serving the tea, Nen and Mi Shi Qui went up to the roof of the house to observe the stars. They whispered to each other in the dark, discussing things from the Earth King's presence to the stars and their stories up above.

"Hey, Nen?"

"Hm?"

"What was your father like?"

A pause.

"I don't remember him really. He died when I was little in a rebellion attack."

"I'm sorry. I never knew my father either. Or my mother, for that matter."

"Well, I'm sure they are great if they are anything like you."

Mi Shi Qui blushed at his statement although he couldn't see it in the dark. They were silent for a while after that until they heard the door open below. The Earth King walked out, bowed, and climbed into the carriage that was waiting. Nuan waved and bounced back into the house. The two teens looked at each other. Suddenly Nuan burst through the door. She skipped up beside the two and threw her arms around them both.

"We're moving to the Earth King's palace!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Nen and Mi Shi Qui exclaimed simultaneously.

"The Earth King offered me a job as his personal baker! He said he loved my desserts so much that he wanted them to always be on hand! He is sending us several carriages tomorrow so that we can move into our new home on the property! He said that there was actually going to be a ball soon and that he wanted me to make my best dessert! The Avatar himself is going to be there too! Things are looking up for us, you two!" Nuan said excitedly. Mi Shi Qui yelped happily and joined in on Nuan's little dance. Nen simply stood there and watched with a goofy grin on his face as he watched the two.

---------

"Wooooww…" the little trio stood before the massive wall of the Earth Palace. Their possessions were all packed away in the carriages behind them. The Earth King walked out and smiled.

"Welcome to my palace! My servant here will show you to your new home," he said. A small servant walked out and motioned for them to follow. They walked through the enormous gate and marveled at the grounds as the servant led them to their home.

The house was at least twice as large as their old home. Mi Shi Qui and Nen took off toward the house to claim their rooms while leaving Nuan behind gaping at her good fortune. Mi Shi Qui had picked a small yellow room with a large window that looked out towards the mountains in the distance. Nen picked the room right across from hers. Nuan appeared in her doorway smiling. "A fine house it is. And an excellent choice for your room, I must say, Mi Shi Qui. After you two are finished getting settled in come down to the kitchen and we'll have ourselves some lunch."

Mi Shi Qui nodded as Aunt Nuan walked away. She could still here the woman saying to her self "A good luck charm indeed…"

---------

"Good you two are ready. Here let me just fix your hair, Mi Shi Qui, and your collar, Nen… Perfect," They were getting ready for the ball tonight. Nen and Mi Shi Qui would be serving the guests while Nuan was in the kitchen calling out orders for her desserts. Nuan had been going crazy with nerves all day. "Now, behave yourselves. Remember your manners. Listen to the supervisor. I'll see you two later," she said as she rushed out the door.

After a moment Mi Shi Qui picked up her hat. "I guess we better get going then."

---------

The party was bland. Nothing but stuffy old rich folks were there and they weren't any fun. Mi Shi Qui could have stayed back home if she knew that the ball would be like this. She had been serving sparkling water all night. Nen was serving crab puffs somewhere else in the room. The supervisor would walk around making sure no one wanted anything, sure to pounce on an unsuspecting servant at any time, demanding that they go serve "Lady What's-her-face" and "Sir Bla-Bla-Bla". Mi Shi Qui had been standing near an empty table when the supervisor pounced on her.

"Go make use of yourself and see if the Avatar wants anything to drink," he instructed. Mi Shi Qui looked over to where he was pointing. Her breath caught in her throat. The Avatar was standing all alone at a table looking as bored as she was at the moment. He was a tall man with tight features. He was elegantly dressed and had a powerful demeanor about him. Mi Shi Qui blushed furiously as she cautiously approached. She was glad the supervisor had gone elsewhere. As she made her way over to the Avatar she suddenly tripped! She and her water pitcher fell to the floor. The noise caused the Avatar and mostly every one in the room to look at her. She felt her face burn and tears brim. She slowly began picking up the pieces of the broken pitcher.

"Here. Let me help you with that."

She looked up for a second to see the Avatar's eyes. _Her grey eyes._ She heard him gasp and reel back as if she had punched him in the gut. She quickly stood up and turned to run. But a firm hand gripped onto her wrist held her back.

"Wait," came the Avatar's soft voice. _She had heard that voice somewhere before…_ He turned her around. She stared at her feet while he stared at her. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Mi Shi Qui," she whispered.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Who are your parents?" he asked finally.

"I never knew my parents. I woke up on a ship when I was three, not remembering my past."

At this the Avatar's eyes widened. "It can not be…" he breathed. He placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted her face up to meet his. Her grey eyes stared deeply into his. Tears leaked down his face as a large smile formed. Suddenly he pulled her close, lifting her off the ground. She could feel something in her heart that was awkwardly familiar, just a clearly as she felt his warm tears on her neck. The Earth King walked over to the pair with the supervisor.

"What is going on, Aang?" the Earth King asked. The Avatar looked at the King smiling widely.

"Look at her, Kuei," he replied.

The Earth King stared and his eyes went wide. "Spirits! If only I noticed before! Have you told Katara?" he exclaimed. By now a large crowd had gathered around. A woman stepped forward. At her sides were two, small, identical girls who stared wide eyed at their parents. Katara stepped forward more as Aang set Mi Shi Qui down. Tears formed in her eyes. She suddenly rushed forward and grasped Mi Shi Qui in a hug.

"My baby! Oh my darling baby!" she exclaimed. She had sunken to the floor, taking Mi Shi Qui with her. She exclaimed thanks to the spirits for returning her child. The Avatar had sunken to the floor along side them hugging them both until Mi Shi Qui was sandwiched between them. But as they embraced her, her eyes went wide.

_It was her dream again. Only this time, the light that surrounded the two figures cleared. She matched the voices with the faces of the two who were crying over her now, their forms and features finally becoming clear to her. _

"Mama… Papa…"

---------

She had been celebrated over. Her newfound parents rejoiced at the fact that their eldest daughter was returned to them, hardly believing their eyes. She couldn't believe it either. When she was younger, she had often imagined that some rich people would suddenly appear one day, claiming her as their long lost daughter. They would sweep her away and give her fancy dresses and sweets, and they would all be one happy family again. She had never ever imagined this person to be the all-powerful Avatar. Her parents had explained everything to her and she did the same for them. She discovered that her name was actually Yi Bao and that she had two younger sisters, Bai Mei, her grey-eyed sister, and Fei Jing, her blue-eyed sister. Bai Mei was an airbender while Fei Jing was a waterbender. After Yi Bao had told her father of the one experience when Azula pushed her off of the crow's nest he smiled widely and said proudly, "An airbender. I knew it."

Nen and Nuan were paid handsomely for taking care of Yi Bao. They couldn't believe that their little companion would be such an important person. Nuan confirmed with all of her heart that Yi Bao was their little luck charm. After leaving Ba Sing Se, the family had traveled home to the Southern Watertribe. A great party was held. Yi Bao had been found at last after ten years. The world leaders were all invited. She had met the great Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mei, the great Chief Arnook of the Northern Watertribe, her grandfather Chief Hakoda of the Southern Watertribe, her uncle Prince Sokka, her aunt Lady Toph, and her cousin Yue, and to many other delegates and people of important status. To suddenly have all of this family and all of these people who loved her was overwhelming for Yi Bao, although she didn't mind.

One night, after the festivities were finished, Yi Bao sat in her large bed snuggled between her new sisters. They eagerly asked questions about Yi Bao and she in return asked about them. Their parents appeared in the doorway, dressed in their nightclothes, ready for bed. The couple walked over to their girls and climbed in the bed with them on either side. The family held on to each other for a long time. Yi Bao sighed in pleasure. After ten years of darkness and turmoil, she finally had found what she had dreamed of all her life. A family. Love. Laughter. And of course,

Light…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I'm done with this story! Longest. Chapter. Ever. I have never typed a chapter here that was so long! Any way I am glad you read my story! Please review!

Just a Note on Character Names:

I named my characters after things that might have to do with their personalities or appearances:

Mi Shi Qui lost angel

Yang Mu adopted mother

Joco I made up

Bo slight, thin, agile

Tou beautiful and fair

Fei small

Kuai fast, swift, joyful

Hui intelligent

Liang light

Lei flower bud

Nen tender and soft

Nuan warm

Bai Mei snow flower

Fei Jing fall of snow crystal

Yi Bao precious rare treasure

Well there you have it! The end of "Memory Loss" I hope you enjoyed the story! Please please please please please review! Peace out and thanks for reading!


End file.
